


beauty and the beholder

by Kisuru



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, Hair, M/M, POV Victor Nikiforov, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-16
Updated: 2017-07-16
Packaged: 2018-12-02 23:30:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11519793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kisuru/pseuds/Kisuru
Summary: Viktor sees more in Yuuri than himself.





	beauty and the beholder

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Allekha](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Allekha/gifts).



Yuuri slept at his side. Peaceful moonlight and willowy shadows shone across his face. Viktor’s fingers threaded through Yuuri’s hair, feeling the tousled, silky strands.

When Yuuri skated to Eros, he slicked it back. He was confident, poised—ready to take the world by storm. He was the man Viktor aspired to be whenever he performed. To him, his own sleek silver hair wasn’t as much of a testament to the flair of life and passion he saw in Yuuri.

Viktor brushed the stray hairs from Yuuri’s forehead and curled his hair behind his ears. He was beautiful that way.


End file.
